


Idle hands

by torch



Series: poptarts [5]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Poptarts, series au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC Chasez, intrepid scientist, spends an afternoon working with Zelenka. Poptarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merry. Many thanks to Mary. Slight left turn from around the middle of _Poptarts_.

Very early the next morning, JC borrowed some of the jumper repair tools and went to Bass the bass's quarters and managed, with a combination of coaxing and hammering, to make his bathroom controls work the way they were intended to. Bass promised to get to the downloaded files about the taeba as soon as he had some free time. JC and the tools arrived back in the jumper bay just as Zelenka turned up, looking very sleepy and clutching an enormous mug of coffee. "Good morning," he said and yawned.

JC waved a salute with the hammer. "Did you, were you up all night fixing the lights or something?"

Zelenka nodded. Then he shook his head. "I was up all night watching Rodney fix the lights. Next time, I have decided it will be someone else's turn."

"You know," JC said, "I really don't think we need to do any hammering right now." Zelenka looked at him. "I could sort through that box of components for the spare parts we need, and you could, um. Do some basic stress tests on the benches inside that jumper. One of them, anyway. See how it holds up under a little horizontal pressure."

Zelenka blinked. Then his eyes smiled behind the smudgy lenses of his glasses. "I knew you were not as stupid as Rodney says you are." He paused to yawn. "Of course, if people were as stupid as Rodney says they are, humanity would have already perished in terrible ways. Here, have my coffee." He handed over his mug and went into the jumper.

JC sat down and started to look for spare parts, and only a few minutes later, he heard soft snores coming from inside the jumper. He grinned to himself.

When he went down to the mess hall for lunch, he met Ferngren and sat with her and got to learn a lot of stuff about seaweed that he hadn't known before, and then he told her stuff about wormholes that he was pretty sure she hadn't known before until she grabbed her fruit cup and said she had to get back to work. JC picked up some bread and cheese and smoked fish and went back to the jumper bay. Zelenka was still asleep, and JC poked his shoulder. Zelenka muttered something, tried to roll over on the narrow bench, and fell to the floor.

"Hey, be careful," JC said when he had stopped giggling. "You could hurt yourself, man. I brought you some lunch."

"Your kindness overwhelms me." Zelenka pushed himself up on one elbow and rubbed the back of his head. His hair did a weird little flippy thing on the right side, over his ear, and JC reached out and patted it down. "Now your kindness is disturbing me."

"That's not kindness," JC said.

"Oh?" Zelenka blinked at him owlishly. Then he grinned. " _Oh_. You must excuse me, I'm not quite awake yet."

"You think you will be soon?" JC asked hopefully.

"Oh, I am quite certain," Zelenka said, reaching up to put a hand on JC's shoulder and tug.

JC slid forward and down, folding himself up with one knee on each side of Zelenka's legs. He tugged Zelenka's shirt loose of the waistband so he could slide his hands up under it. "Maybe you should eat something first." JC pulled the shirt up so he could blow a raspberry just above Zelenka's navel. "In case you're feeling weak," he said into the skin of Zelenka's belly, hands busy unbuttoning and unzipping.

"I am already lying down," Zelenka pointed out, and JC grinned and curved his back until he was breathing against the head of Zelenka's cock, feeling it twitch warmly against his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, licking it into full hardness. Zelenka made a pleased sound and slid his fingers into JC's hair.

Then the fingers tightened abruptly, and JC lifted his head. "Ow?"

"This is not very secluded," Zelenka said, looking out the open jumper hatch.

JC thought the hatch shut. "Don't worry about it," he said, bending his neck again. He closed his eyes, since with the hatch shut he could barely see anything anyway, and sucked in slow leisurely pulses, rubbing his tongue up and down the underside of the shaft. Zelenka's fingers in his hair were gentle now, a light rhythmic pressure.

Zelenka tasted kind of like peaches with a bit of salt on, which wouldn't have been JC's first pick off a dessert menu but was really pretty easy to get used to, and JC let himself be guided by the pressure of Zelenka's fingers, easing up and then taking him in deep. Maybe he teased a bit more than Zelenka was asking for, but he didn't think Zelenka was going to complain about it, all the same.

And when Zelenka twisted his fingers tighter in JC's hair and came, it didn't seem like he was complaining at all.

"Your back," Zelenka said after a while. "It should not bend that way."

"Well, it does," JC said and grinned.

"Mine will not." Zelenka sat up and prodded JC into moving. "You should sit on the bench," he said. JC hoisted himself up on the padded seat, and Zelenka levered himself up to kneel between JC's legs. There was a bit of awkward wriggling and tugging as they got JC's pants open, and then JC slumped back against the wall and Zelenka grinned at him kind of wickedly.

It turned out Zelenka was really, really methodical, and really, really thorough. He'd try something out, try it again, change it just a little, and then JC would whimper between his teeth and Zelenka would move on to the next thing. JC felt his palms grow sweaty and slippery against the padding of the jumper seat, and he could tell his hips were moving by the way Zelenka's palms smacked down on his hipbones and held him fast. The shadowy air inside the jumper grew thick in JC's lungs, and he sucked in a deep ragged breath and came, a skittery jump-hop of an orgasm, like a stone skimming the surface of a pond with light, showy, happy splashes.

"That was good," JC said after a while.

"Mm." Zelenka nodded agreement and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He helped JC fasten his pants again, so it took twice as long as if either one of them had done it by himself. Then he said, "Bread and cheese?"

"And smoked fish. The pinkish one, not the brownish one."

"Ah, good. The pink one is much better."

JC thought the jumper open again, and they sat on the edge of the open hatch and Zelenka had bread and fish and JC drank some water. Colonel Sheppard poked his head into the jumper bay, looking for someone, and JC waved a spanner at him and he went away again. Zelenka shook his head a little and brushed breadcrumbs off his palms. Then they went back to work.


End file.
